


First Kiss

by Ohwait_no



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Reader and Five are neighbors, and Five founds out she has never kissed anyone.(Before Five travels through time)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Five/Reader fics, so I decided to try and make them myself.

 The Hargreeves are very... _peculiar_. Y/N lives next door, and even though her mother warns her about the bad temperament of Mr. Hargreeves, she decides being friends with the seven children, it's worth it. 

She became friends with Vanya first, when Y/N saw her reading a book at the front door's steps. Suddenly, Y/N was invited to the Academy very often, so it was a matter of time until she met (and befriended) all of the Hargreeves kids. 

You could find her listening to Vanya while she played her violin, or playing hide and seek with Ben, maybe painting Allison's nails, or reading comic books with Diego. Sometimes, she would be testing Luther's strength, playing 'how many things can you lift at once', or helping Klaus to decide which outfit was cuter. 

But she was never seen when she was with Five. Truth is, when Y/N came and (secretly) visited them, Five seemed to be a little bit excited. Not that he would show it, but his siblings noticed the small change in his humor when she was around. 

Now, Five and Y/N are reading quietly, when she decides it's enough.

"Five? Can I ask you something?" She asks carefully. He nods, paying not-so-much attention to her. "Why aren't we best friends?"

He looks up to her, and closes his book. With a frown, he replies "I thought we already were best friends."

"It's just that best friends know a lot of things about each other, and I don't know much about you... I thought that maybe, we could try to know each other better?"

"Okay." He replies, and motions her to sit beside him on his bed. "How should we do this? Even though, I must warn you, I'm not _the best_ at these kind of things."

"Well," she started "maybe just tell me what you like, and eventually we'll open up to the other, I think."

"I like peace and quiet. Having six siblings is hard for me, because they always find the way to make some sort of scandal."

Y/N smiled at him, knowing better. Five loved his siblings, even though he was upset with them almost all the time. 

"But you love each one of them, don't you?" She asked. He went silent for a moment but then he replied.

"Yes, I think I sometimes can get to like them. Mostly Vanya, she's the only calm person in this house of chaos. What about you, do you love each one of us?"

"I wouldn't say love..." She laughs, "just kidding, yeah I do love you, you're all my best friends, and while yes it can be true they're a little bit chaotic, I love spending time with all of you." 

"What do you do with my siblings, anyway? Sometimes I see you at the living room with Vanya, or chasing Ben around, but why is it _fun_?" Y/N knew he doesn't mean it to sound bad, so she takes it as a nornal question. 

"I- I don't know. It's just that everyone is a different person and you can do a different thing with each, I can relax with Vanya, laugh with Ben and Diego, play with Luther, talk about boys with Klaus and Allison..." She trails off, and Five is now watching her with genuine interest.

"Talk about boys?" He asks, this time a little different. 

"Yes, well, I don't talk about boys because it's not like I have ever been or liked one-"

"Wait." Five interrupts her. "What do you mean you have _'never been'_ with a boy?"

Y/N blushes, and looks away. "I meant being like, in a romantic relationship, like kissing or holding hands..."

He looks at her with wide eyes, surprised at what he just found out. They were just thirteen, yes, but not even held a boys hand? Five was surprised. He thought Y/N was one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen, and he couldn't believe it.

"Was it because you didn't want to or because...?"

"I didn't want to." She quickly replies, "besides, I didn't had the chance of kissing the boy I like, so..." 

"You said you didn't like any boy."

"I lied." 

She was now trying not to look at him, clearly embarrassed. 

"Who do you like, Y/N?" He asks, getting slightly closer to her. Enough to make her notice, but not too much to invade her personal space.

"Doesn't matter. Don't think I'll ever get a chance to kiss him." She says sadly.

Five licks his lips, they have gone dry because he's **also** nervous, he isn't sure about what he's about to do, but damn, he can open a portal and teleport anywhere else if she rejects him.

"Can I kiss you?" The four words fall from his lips before he can stop them.

Y/N looks at him, cheeks still red, and nods. He approaches her slowly, first placing his hand on her cheek and then moving closer. When he is close enough, he whispers to her, "you may want to close your eyes now." 

She does it, and Five loses no time. He connects their lips, only for a few seconds, but it is enough for them to feel something weird in their stomachs. Five breaks up the kiss, and sees as Y/N opens slowly her eyes. 

"Thank you." She mutters, and as he's about to reply that it was something just _'friends do to help each other'_ "I never tought this was going to happen, I lost my hope." 

Before he can say anything, she kisses him on the cheek and exits the room quickly, leaving an amazed Five behind. 

Of course, that night, before going to sleep, Five appears in Y/N's room, ready for a good night kiss.


End file.
